


Underestimate Us

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set around season one and the budding partnership between our favourite duo.  Tommy's warning to anyone who thinks he and Barbara are playing at the job.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Underestimate Us

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Underestimate us.

The upper crust earl and his dowdy partner who do nothing but argue.

We know what people say.

We know what people think.

Our partnership dismissed and decried.

The gossip and the rumours.

The insults and the betting pools.

The rooms that fall silent when we enter them.

People soon learn.

We can insult each other, and regularly do, but we won’t take it from anyone else. 

I won’t think twice to defend her, and she is as fierce as a lioness in her defence of me.

So, underestimate us.

You will not do it a second time.


End file.
